


Hunt and Submit

by shardsofglass (rayoflight)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Deaf Character, F/M, First Time, Insecurity, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/shardsofglass
Summary: I was bothered by the lack of smut for this pair.  Are people reluctant because Connie's deaf, a WOC? ...or a little bit of both, I suspect, given that every other pairing with Daryl has at least some smut. I'm sure it's subconscious, but lack of hearing has zip to do with whether you can bump uglies or not, people.  So, I'm gonna crack the seal on this mickey-fickey.





	Hunt and Submit

Daryl had asked her to go hunting with him, which actually took a lot for him. But he'd wanted her around, enough that he'd managed to mumble the request during a quiet moment while they were both rubbing Dog's fur.  It came out before he'd even thought to be afraid to ask.

That's what being around Connie did to him.

He remembered her wide bright eyes on his face at that moment, her brisk little nod, and the half smirk that seemed to indicate that she could divine all of his secrets. Contrary to Carol's teasing, he did bathe when he had to. And hunting required it, especially with the Walkers. It seemed most game were more alert to smells now that there was a new decaying predator. So, he scrubbed up well with a cake of lye soap before they set off together... If he did so with more care and precision this time, he couldn't be faulted, given his growing affection for the petite curly-haired woman accompanying him.

As usual, she was more the leader between them when they were together and she constantly impressed with her outdoor skill. When they'd found a good spot to build a blind, she quickly signed her intent to scout for Walkers and make a safe perimeter, just in case. And off she went, assuming he would get started on the blind. Dog knew well enough to quietly tuck-in nearby and help guard the space.

She joined him after, and they finished the blind together with an efficiency and ease he typically only felt when out in the woods alone. She unraveled the light tarp and sleeping bag she'd brought along in her pack and tucked it within a comfortable nook within the blind... Evening was falling and she beckoned Daryl to join her, without any innuendo. It was springtime, but it was going to be a cool night, she could tell.

"Naw," he replied with words, uncharacteristically so, now that he'd learned some ASL.

 _"I'm good,"_ he added in sign, just to make certain she got the message.

She nodded once in acknowledgement but her gaze lingered on him when she saw how quickly he shot up to exit the space and the conversation. She made a quick decision, and got up and followed him outside, with Dog, with whom he prepared to settle in and get his warmth on the forest floor with, for the night.

She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

 _"Kinda defeats the point of the blind,"_ she signed at him.

 _"Well, I'll set some snares too,_ rabbit's good eats." he half-signed and half-verbalized.

 _"We came for big game,"_ she replied, looking only slightly taken aback by this. She knelt down beside him to better meet his face, and briefly scratched Dog's muzzle before continuing.

She inched closer and placed both hands on his shoulders for a moment, a gesture that communicated her need for his full attention and always felt like she was saying his name to him, _"What's really going on?_ " she signed, slowly.

_"Are you afraid of me?"_

"No," he said simply, and meant it. He could never be afraid of her.

 _"...Of us?"_ she signed deliberately.

He looked caught, and like a deer in headlights he simply froze for a moment. When he finally mustered a reply, the naked honesty and vulnerability in it damn near broke her.

"Yeah," he said and let that reply hang before he continued. He didn't bother with sign because he wanted to be clear. "It's been awhile... since I've been close to someone. And you're special to me. I don't want to screw this up. You're perfect and I'm-."

He paused and looked down.

Instead of touching him to get his attention she patiently waited for him to look at her again.

 _"I'm not perfect and you're amazing...-No, I mean it,"_ she added, because she could tell from his body language, that he was set in his denial.

_"You're a good man, selfless, honest, capable, and kind. You're special to me too."_

She inched forward closing the space between them. She looked into his eyes... At his lips, and licked her own as she tentatively reached out a hand to stroke a tendril of his hair.

He was rooted to the spot and shivered a little as she touched him. Finally, gently, coaxingly, she kissed him and pulled herself in close, tucking in enough so in a moment of caught breaths, she was able to rest her forehead against his.

She backed a little after, just enough for her to clearly sign to him,  _"Come inside,"_ and she beckoned with a forefinger.

He followed her inside the blind as if entranced and settled in front of her on his knees on top of her tarp and open sleeping bag, mirroring her.

 _"Trust me?"_ she signed.

"Always."

_"We can stop whenever you want."_

She shimmied towards him on her knees until she was close enough to settle her hands; -open palms gently on his chest.

He inhaled when she touched him and she could feel his heart thudding hard. He leaned down and half-nuzzled her hair and the tempting curve beneath her ear, breathing her in.

She helped him shed his vest and wisely only undid some of the buttons of his shirt, just in case they had to get up quickly due to Walkers or anything else unforeseen. She let her hand part the gap and then leaned in to kiss the expanse of exposed skin, clearly in no hurry in her seductive ministrations. Her fingers found the raised patterns of so many scars, as she'd expected and she began to methodically kiss them too.

Daryl was almost panting now, when her hand was stopped by his, just as she traced a curious circular scar on his shoulder... It was too small to be a bullet wound. He took her hand and kissed it, before resuming kissing her mouth.

He seemed to enjoy kissing her and she wasn't about to stop him. Instead, she steered him onto his back and straddled him, her own covered sex settling in on the hardness in his pants with a swirl of her hips.

He let out a low grown and planted his hands at his sides, briefly fisting the sleeping bag fabric to ground himself a little, because this woman was clearly trying to kill him. He'd gladly surrender that death to her.

His cheeks flushed as she continued to roll her hips against him like that and he finally reached up to cup her hip to still her as he cursed. "...shit!"

She was also panting a little as she let out a little silent huff of a laugh and slipped two sly fingers into her back pocket to retrieve a little circular foil-wrapped packet.

She tilted her head a little with a slight smile and narrowed eyes, and he read the question in her body language clearly.

_"okay? ...or far enough?"_

"yeah." he whispered, and nodded.

She scooted back and with a skill and grace he imagined only this woman had, she undid the buttons on her top, deep enough to expose the flesh between her small breasts, all the way down to her belly.

 _She's too good for me... too beautiful._   he thought.

She shunted off her loose fitting pants and her underwear along with it. And Daryl only just caught the barest glimpse of her sex before her long shirt fell over the tops of her thighs.

She straddled him again, meeting his eyes as she quickly unbuckled his pants and began to stroke him. She'd only just done it for a few seconds before he stopped her with his own hand.

She then redirected his hands to her breasts, while she rolled the pre-lubed condom down onto him.

Daryl did little more than lightly circle her nipples with his fingertips while she did this, his actions surprisingly halting and sweet. Like she was some precious rare thing.

She then leaned forward, adjusting herself so their sexes were aligned and her eyes met his own, as she took him inside her body.

He whined and she kissed him deeply as she began to fuck him. This wasn't like anything he'd experienced before. He felt tethered to her, not the distant used object he'd been in his early rare encounters.

God, she felt so good to him... and she was such a goddess like this.

Connie continued to explore and touch, while she fucked him, finding a pace that had them both enraptured with the act and one another and had him rolling his own hips beneath her.

She watched his muscles tick and flex, felt the little squeezes from his fingers on her hips, watched his eyes glaze over, and his movements begin to stutter and knew he was close.

She purposely placed both of his hands above his head and slowed her rhythm almost to a stop, and kissed him deeply again.

When she leaned back up, she touched herself until she was close and picked up the pace again.

 _"...Connie!"_ he warned, but she didn't see it because her eyes were squeezed shut as she found her end. Almost immediately after she felt his hands tighten and his own movements hitch deep and then still as he found his own end.

She collapsed against him, and allowed him to completely enfold her form within his arms. He tucked her curly head beneath his chin and allowed his eyes to fall closed, while he felt the crushing wave of deep fear and satisfaction close in on him.

The paradox of having opened himself up like this for the first time, -the unparalleled safety and peace that brought and the determination to be what she needed.  
  
This was beyond the surety he always felt serving his family.  
  
This was terrifying and freeing.  He hoped he could be enough for her.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written smut, so I apologize if it's rusty, but I had to contribute to the "deaf characters fuck too! and so does Donnie despite Daryl's awkward", ficcing benefit, lol. ;)


End file.
